


iScrewed Up

by Samantha_Trewyn



Category: iCarly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Trewyn/pseuds/Samantha_Trewyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drinking and driving don't mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iScrewed Up

Don’t iCarly kiddos. Also don’t own Simple Plan. Also don’t own the judge’s speech {most of it. Any law-ish stuff I don’t own. I got it from youtube}.

Check out Every 15 Minutes Castro Valley High School. That’s where I got a lot of this from.

X

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I’m blinded by the white light_

“…she’s coming around. Marcus, get over here!” Sam felt her head pounding and the flashlight the stranger was shining right into her eye wasn’t helping. Her whole body hurt and made her want to scream. Somebody else rushed over to her and pushed the flashlight out of her eyes before pressing something to her forehead.

“Is she talking?”

“Hasn’t said anything,”

“Can you tell me your name?” the guy was looking straight at her but she could barely see him. Between the spinning in her head and the little dots that appeared everywhere because of the light. She started to move her head but the guy stopped her.

“Nope, just sit still. The other paramedics are coming,” he pressed harder on her head and she winced. Paramedics? For what? What was going on?

She couldn’t hear what they were saying in the distance, but she knew something had to be messed up. She heard something crunching but she couldn’t tell if it was gravel or glass. The man in front of her turned, still holding what she assumed to be a rag to her head.

“Careful with her. This is a pretty serious crash,” crash? As in a car accident? When was she driving? She barely remembered getting into a car, let alone driving or crashing. The man moved to the side and the other paramedics carefully lifted her out of the car and put her on a gurney. She could see the red and blue lights surrounding her and the police tape that made a circle around the squad cars, the ambulances and the piece of metal that had somehow merged into a tree.

_I can’t remember how_

_I can’t remember why_

_I’m lying here tonight_

“Found her I.D. Samantha Puckett. 17 years old,” they were lifting her up into the ambulance, “she smells like alcohol.”

“Did you find anything in the car?”

“Not yet. Just her and the two other kids. Haven’t found their I.D.’s yet.”

“Alright well we have to get her to the hospital,” the man climbed into the ambulance and shut the doors. It started to move and he hovered over Sam.

“Samantha? Can you hear me?”

No response.

“Samantha?”

_And I can’t stand the pain_

_And I can’t make it go away_

_No I can’t stand the pain_

She closed her eyes. Every light, every question, every movement made her head hurt. How did she end up here? Where had she come from? Why did she feel sick and sore?

“Samantha? Stay awake for me Samantha. Come on, open up your eyes,” the man was still hovering over her, squeezing her hand and carefully placing an I.V. in her arm, “come on, open your eyes for me, Samantha.”

She groaned and turned her head before throwing up. The combination of fear, movement and just downright not feeling good were doing funny things to her stomach. The man rolled her onto her side and rubbed her back.

_How could this happen to me_

_I’ve made my mistakes_

“Easy now, just relax. Can you talk?” Sam’s breathing became labored and she started to slip and out of consciousness, “Samantha? Can you hear me?” she could, but barely. Her vision blurred and nothing but blackness surrounded her for a second. She came back as quickly as she’d gone. There was a mask on her face and a cuff on her arm. It was like she was drowning. In and out. In and out.

_I’ve got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on as I’m fading away_

She could feel herself losing the battle. She needed to stay awake. She needed to stay conscious to find out what was going on. There were a million things she needed to do, but her head was foggy and she couldn’t focus on anything. Every time she surfaced she was pushed back under.

“Samantha? Stay awake for me sweetie,” she felt as if she were moving 100 miles an hour but staying in one place. Almost as if she couldn’t break free. She felt scared and lost and it made her body hurt even more; not just from physical pain, but from emotional pain as well.

It seemed as if only a few seconds had passed from the scene with the car to the hospital. The people rushing around her and the jolt of movement wasn’t helping her and she found herself continuing to fade in and out.

_I’m sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

She closed her eyes again, no caring if she woke up again. She was so tired. Tired of fighting her body. Tired of having no voice, no way of communicating. She could feel the air rushing by her, as if she were running. She could feel the whirl of people around her, all talking in a rushed pace, but she didn’t bother trying to listen.

“What do we have here?”

“17 year old girl. Involved in a pretty serious car accident. Alcohol may have been a factor. Two other victims in the car. Both pronounced dead at the scene.

_How could this happen to me_

X

They were leading her into the courtroom, to the table in front of the judge. She had her eyes on the ground, unable to look at anybody around her. One stupid choice. One stupid choice that had messed up her entire life. Not only her life, but the lives of the two people she cared about most in the world.

_Everybody’s screaming_

As soon as she entered the courtroom she heard a woman scream. Probably Mrs. Benson. That scream tore at her insides. It was exactly how she felt. She wished she could just scream. That’s all she needed. She sat down in the chair behind the table, hands folded in her lap and her eyes on the wood. She couldn’t stop the tears that were falling from her eyes. The judge was scratching away at a notepad. Sam could hear it. Besides the sobbing behind her it was all she could hear. The judge looked up and frowned at the young blonde before her.

“Look at me,” the judge demanded. Sam took a deep breath and looked up at the judge. She felt like the walls were caving in on her.

“Is there anything you’d like to say before we begin?”

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

Sam shook her head, shifting her eyes back to the table. There was nothing she could say that would make this better. She heard the judge sigh, tapping her pen on the notepad in front of her, before she spoke again.

_I’m slipping off the edge_

_I’m hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

“We’ll go on the record in the matter of people vs. Samantha Puckett. H39165. This is one of the saddest cases I’ve ever had occasion to sentence because it involves young lives and it involves your life as well. And I know again that you’re sorry, I understand that. But there are too many lives that have been destroyed by your conduct on that evening. You have killed two innocent, young people. You took it upon yourself to change these lives and you must be held accountable for that. So I don’t want to hear about how sorry you are; I don’t want to hear any of those kinds of things. And as I’ve indicated if I could give you more jail time I would. I would sentence you to life in prison if I could. And as you sit in your jail cell with the murderers and robbers and rapists and everyone else I hope that you will reflect upon the enormity of the decision that you made.”

_So I try to hold_

_Onto a time when nothing mattered_

“I understand that the two victims, Carly Shay and Fredward Benson, were your best friends. I also understand that, given the circumstances, you got behind the wheel to keep them from making a mistake. However, that doesn’t change the fact that you had been drinking, that you chose to drive and that because of those decisions your friends are dead. Their parents will never be allowed to see them again. They will never be allowed to go to college, to get married, to have a family. Their families will never be allowed to hug them again, to hear them say ‘I love you,’ or to watch them walk across the stage at graduation. It was because of your poor choice to drink and drive rather than call somebody to pick you up that you are sitting in front of me right now. It’s too bad it had to be this way, Samantha, because I’m sure all three of you had very bright futures. I’ve given Mrs. Benson, Spencer Shay and Mr. Shay the chance to address you. Spencer Shay and Mr. Shay have refused, however Mrs. Benson will do so now before we go any further in this case.”

Sam inhaled sharply. The words she threw at her would hurt more than knowing that because of her, her two best friends were gone. Mrs. Benson, with the help of a police officer, took the stand and sat down. She was still sobbing and Sam couldn’t look at her.

“My Freddie didn’t deserve this. I told him not to hang around you. I warned him nothing good would come of it. Do you remember his smile, Samantha? Do you remember his laugh? The love he had for technology? I’ll never see his smile again. I’ll never hear him laugh. His laptop sits on his desk, untouched, because I can’t bring myself to walk into his room. I don’t think you realize the full extent of what you’ve done. It’s not like he moved away. No. I will never see him again. He’ll never go on to be a big television producer. He’ll never get married or start a family. I don’t get any of that. I loved Freddie very much and you were supposed to be his best friend. You were supposed to be the one that went out of your way to make sure he didn’t end up where he is. Words can’t say how much I despise you right now. You took away the only thing I needed in life. My son. I hope that eats you alive, Samantha. I hope every day you wake up with his face in your head.” With that Mrs. Benson broke down once more before stepping down and leaving the courtroom completely.

_And I can’t explain what happened_

_And I can’t erase the things that I’ve done_

_No I can’t_

“That harsh reality of the consequences of your actions can be tough to face, but the reality for these families is tougher than anything we could punish you with. You’re 17 years old, Samantha, plenty old enough to understand right from wrong. Plenty old enough and smart enough to just say no. You are not of legal drinking age, you’ve barely had your license a year and because of your choices on April 17 you will be living a life no teenager should be stuck with. That is all I have to say about it, so we will move on. You warrant a sentence in the state prison. For the conviction of gross vehicular manslaughter, I sentence you to the aggravated maximum 10 years in the state prison. On count 2, I sentence you to 1/3 the midterm, an additional two years in the state prison. And on the third count, I sentence you to ½ the midterm, an additional two years in the state prison. Your total accurate term in state prison is 14 years. That is all I have to say.” She slammed the gavel down and stood up, walking out of the courtroom.

_How could this happen to me?_

_I made my mistakes_

_I’ve got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I’m fading away_

She stood up and was escorted out of the courtroom by two police officers. She glanced over at Spencer and Mr. Shay. Colonel Steven Shay was holding his son, who was shaking. He looked over at her as she walked out and she averted her eyes to the floor again. She’d never met him, but she was sure he wanted nothing more than to see her gone now anyway. Hell, she didn’t even want to be around. She had almost wished that the judge would go crazy and give her the death penalty. That’s what she deserved for killing her best friends.

The police officers handed her off to the prison guards. She had been in juvie before, but it was nothing like where she was now. She was locked up with the big dogs. This wasn’t just beating somebody up or stealing someone’s hot dog. She was responsible for the death of two people. It made her sick. She’d never hurt anybody that bad. Sure, she’d been known to beat up people and make them wish they were in a hospital, but being a killer? It wasn’t in her. She should have called Spencer. She should have done what her brain was telling her. She couldn’t go back now and it killed her.

The guards led her down the hall past the cells of older criminals. The criminals banged on the bars, swearing at her, laughing at her, spitting at her. She was shaking from fear and hurt.

_I’m sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

The guard unlocked the cell and pushed her in. She was standing in front of a hard looking woman in her mid-30’s. The woman looked down at her and she shrunk against the bars.

“So you’re the one that killed your best friends huh?”

“I didn’t mean to,” she whispered, a tear falling from her eye. The lady slammed her into the bars.

“Grow up. Cryin ain’t gonna get you nowhere in here. Nobody gives a shit how you feel.” The woman released her and walked back to the bunk.

_How could this happen to me?_


End file.
